ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Seth X IF
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Once again, the Hollow Night has occurred in the Neptunia Multiverse, and IF, and Seth have a rivalry! Will IF prove once again that having kickass men in an all female JRPG Series is irrelivant, or will Seth cause a revolution that states: "ALL MEN ARE CREATED EQUAL TOO!"? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Seth.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES IF.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning AREA: PLANEPTUNE TIME: 2359 HOURS The Hyperdimension was in danger yet again. Another Hollow Night has occurred, and the Voids, for some strange reason, were only attacking Planeptune. As Neptune and the gang were unable to perceive the Voids, IF split from the group, and did things her way. Not only did she get attacked, once again, only one In-Birth; Seth, could perceive such monsters. He dispatched them as if it were nothing. IF was pissed that she couldn't get one. (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Traveller's Journal(Encounter)) Seth: Great... Not another useless regular... IF: HEY! Don't treat me like I'm a kid! Hell, I'm obviously older! Seth: You're starting to act like one, similar to that newbie, Nanase. Even Hyde knows she's misguided... And you... I can see you're a qatar wielder yourself. IF: Are you retarded like Nep?! I can kick your friggen ass 9000 ways from Sunday! Seth: Now you're depressing me as you're not even trying. IF: Well, where are YOUR blades??? Seth then decided it was a hopeless case, and decided to reveal his Indulgence of Seal-Destroying, the Eliminator, out of thin air. IF was forced into fear by the sinister blue scythe-like blades. Seth: How truly foolish... A "Woman" like yourself has more courage than most around here, but is mortified by mere knives? Why don't we fight to see who is the better Knife wielder? IF knew there was no avoiding this. She now has to fight an opponent she never truly understood, or die. IF: I will make you eat your damn words! The Fight (Cues Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 02: Voltage Starting from 0:59) THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-52.3: Within a second, both fighters were slashing at each other at high speed. Neither could imagine how fast they were going. However, they were getting noticeably faster, and Seth easily kicked IF in the gut. As IF was using Demon Flames, Seth interrupted the move, and IF was on the run, bursting with speed... 51.6-39.5: But Seth followed IF at a faster speed, and lunged at her, trampling her as a result. IF was trapped! Seth stabbed IF at the shoulder bones, right at the nerves. Unable to move her arms, IF kicked Seth in the head. Seth then retrieved his Eliminator, and kicked IF on the back of her head. 38.1-26.9: As poor IF was crawling in pain, she wondered if this was an unfair fight in which her opponent surpassed all her abilities... As she tried to get up, IF knew she had to finish the fight, immediately, or else she would no longer be able to use her qatars. If IF dies, than COMPA won't forgive herself. It would be death to both. The physical toll is bad enough for IF, but for her childhood friend, the emotional toll couldn't be measured... The only thing that could be worse is... Will Neptune understand? Dammit, IF thought. As she put such a heavy burden on the back of her head. But that was when Seth appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed IF from behind... (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Gathers Under Night(Character Select Theme)) 25.4-19.9: As Seth was about to slit IF's throat, she slammed him to the ground. As Seth got up, He took off his Hypothetical "Veil", and used his Infinite Worth EXS, as IF used New Challenger; her EXE Drive. 19.2-0.1: Both foes slashed through each other over, and over. First IF had the advantage, then Seth. Then IF again, then Seth again, now no one. And then... SHLANG!!!! The final cut occurred, and despite the use of Qatars, IF falls to the ground, seeing monochrome... (Under Night In-Birth OST: Gathers Under Night(Character Select Theme) Ends.) K.O.! Unable to get up, IF had her pockets searched, and phones taken and smashed. Seth eventually found a gun, and pointed it in front of IF's face, whose is pouring with tears. Merciless, Seth pulled the trigger, and she was gone. Despite this murder, IF somehow saw a white light... IF: ...(Divine... ...Presence?) But as she opened her eyes, even such a thing as heaven just couldn't be reached. As it got dark again, IF's soul was vaporized... Results/Credits (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Heart Beat Breaker(Ending Theme)) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SETH! Seth is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. IF is from Neptunia, owned by !dea Factory & COMPILE HEART. Traveller's Journal is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Voltage is from Nepunia V II, owned by !dea Factory & COMPILE HEART. Gathers Under Night is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Heart Beat Breaker is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Knifemen Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain